A New Shade of Purple and Blue 7: Magnet
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: Drawn together like a magnet...finally!


(Gyaaah, sorry it took so long! I kept writing on this chapter and writing on it over a few month's time, and thus...here you go! Inspiration, for me, comes and goes...but for my followers, thank you for being so patient! I owe you all one. :) )

As they had thought, a scandal began when the other Vocaloids began to notice the two males spending more and more time together than needed for "just friends". They knew they weren't dating, but the other Vocaloids seemed to like the fandom of the two together, honestly...especially...Miku? Since when did Miku like yaoi? Heh...what a dumb question-at least that's what Kaito said when he found her yaoi collection in her closet one day when he was cleaning. He said nothing to her about it, but kept the fact in his brain that she was always watching them...and if not just watching, she was imagining them together...like north and south drawn together...

When their producer wanted to release another single by the two males together, since they were famous as a "couple" and the rumors of them dating began to spread, no matter HOW many times they said they weren't, he asked them to do "Magnet" and had already had their opposing colored headsets with butterfly wings made before they could deny or accept. Gakupo laughed when he was handed beautiful blue butterfly wings and looked at Kaito for his reaction when he was given the purple ones. Kaito immediately put them on his head and sighed happily, as if...he had been wanting this for so long now?

Gakupo shrugged and put on the blue butterfly wings and smiled at Kaito, giving him a thumbs up in appreciation. "You look good in purple Kaito-san..." The teen laughed as he shut his eyes happily, giving a nod back at the elder in agreement. "As do you!...but, in blue, I mean...I never thought they'd let us do 'Magnet' together, did you?"

"I expected they would soon because of the rumors...what do you think of the rumors, anyways?" Gakupo didn't mean to pry, but he _**was**_ rather curious. The blue-headed teen opened his eyes and looked at Gakupo seriously, trying not to blush as he admitted. "I think...they can think whatever they want to think...but if something is true, we should come right out and tell them...as of yet, nothing is true..." Hm...so he _**did **_like Gakupo more than just a friend!

The samurai smiled and moved closer to Kaito, lifting his chin with his finger and looking into his eyes deeply. "I remember having a crush on my elder when I was your age...if you like someone...you should tell them Kaito..." Kaito's eyes slid half-way shut in bliss at the heated moment between the two. "It'd cause a big scene...for everyone...for us..." He inhaled the samurai's scent deeply and sighed. Roses...and sweet cologne that he knew to represent Gakupo now. Sweet beauty, as he called it.

The moment was ruined when the director of the PV for 'Magnet' walked up to them and smiled, pulling the two apart. "Go get dressed for filming. We'll do vocal recording at a later date. Gakupo, you'll be singing as Luka, and Kaito will be singing as Miku. They filmed their PV for this song earlier, so their vocals are the only ones recorded as of now. Good luck!"

Gakupo laughed at the thought of singing to Luka's voice until Kaito and himself got a chance to record their version of the binding song. It was funny...Luka was always meant to be with Gakupo, as many thought, but...that's not how it was going to turn out, not this time at least. He shook the thought away as he walked off to his dressing room and got his makeup, hair, and clothing done for the filming, Kaito doing the same but in another room.

As they filmed the PV, both men felt their hearts truly connecting with one another as the scenery around them seemed to disappear, leaving only the two males in their own little world, singing to one another with all of their hears and souls.

Wow...such soft hands...the spaces between his fingers were where Kaito's fingers fit perfectly. For Gakupo, this moment couldn't get any better. They were holding hands and were as close as two people could get without having sex! Their breath intertwined with one another, making the people on the set of the PV filming fantasize in awe and want of something more than "just friends".

The next moment came in an instant as Gakupo let his lips touch Kaito's gently, then a bit more as he furthered the kiss by wrapping his hand around Kaito's tiny hand and pressing it to his own chest to feel his heart beat—beat for _**him**_. Their eyes shut as the kiss continued, and filming stopped, everyone on the set silent to let the two indulge in the moment that had been anticipated for so long.

Kaito opened his eyes slightly to get a peak at the samurai, then shut again as he hugged Gakupo with open arms, holding him close and tilting his head to the side a few times in a passionate kiss. When the moment ended, they both pulled away simultaneously and looked at one another, continuing to hold each other closely. The moment was perfect...

Not until the director cleared his throat did they notice that there were many other people in the room with them. Kaito became very bashful and put his hands behind his back as he walked away slowly, head lowered as not to look at anyone as he went into his room to change. Gakupo smiled and put a hand on his hip, feeling his lips with his fingers gently and sighing in happiness. "We are...north and south...magnetized...like a magnet..."


End file.
